Poor Butterfly
by IceCoatedHeart
Summary: Jack and Riddick meet again 4 years later, however they've both changed. Jack's become cold, intelligent, and vicious, but she's the only one who Riddick will trust, it could end up to be a mistake, one that will cost him more then his freedom.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
"Jackie O'Brien!" A man called out into the dark. Jack crouched in the dark, her hair just a little shorter then shoulder length and the color of bottled honey. Sweat beaded on her ivory skin and the man called her name again.  
  
She thought that when she turned 18 she should be able to stop running, stop worrying where she was going to sleep or if she was going to eat that night. It was cold, the thin clothes barely warned off the biting chill in the air. It had rained the morning before and her clothes were still damp.  
  
The man eventually gave up and turned away, his dark cloak flapping in the breeze. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her clover green eyes darted quickly around the corners. Deciding it was safe; she stepped into the street lamp and almost immediately heard a crash behind her.  
  
She spun around like a scared rabbit under a gun and didn't have time to scream before a strong hand clamped over her lips and roughly dragged her behind the alleyway. She struggled like a wildcat but to no avail, he was too strong for her.  
  
She tried to bit at his hand, only catching the bitter-tasting cloth between her teeth. She stuck a sharp needle into her thin arm and she began to feel weaker by the passing minute. With one final burst of energy, she kicked her leg back and kicked him squarely in the crotch.  
  
With a gasping breath she stumbled away him and tried to run the best she could. By using erratic zigzag patterns through the dark allies, she hoped to loose him, but whatever that he had used on her and began to take its full effect and she felt like her feet were made of led.  
  
It took her a minute to realize that she was hopelessly lost. She had never been down this ally; she couldn't see a light or passage for escape. There was another pain shooting down her left leg, the muscles were beginning to freeze, soon she would be an immobile puddle and he would find her.  
  
Rather to die then to let the cheap bounty hunter Pete Lector find her, she pushed herself forward. Her eyesight and beginning to gray around the edges and her lips were numb. She stumbled forward, half blind when she bumped into a rock hard object.  
  
She felt it blindly with partly numb fingertips; she found something vaguely familiar about the touch of the cloth beneath her fingers. She recognized the smell of sweat and utter manliness. She couldn't quite place it.  
  
Then she felt the muscles in the arms, the torso, the deep rumble of his breathe in his chest. Her lips were frozen; she couldn't say a thing except the pathetic mewling. He seemed to understand even though he didn't know what was chasing her, but he had the urge to protect the one he knew so long ago.  
  
He spun around, shielding Jack with his body. Lector soon emerged from the shadows like a black demon, his gun cocked and ready. A shot echoed through the night but missed the mark. He didn't seem to care who he killed, just as soon as he got what he was being paid for. The papers never specified dead or alive.  
  
There was a grunt and Riddick moved as quick and silently as a shadow. Another shot rang out but this time it was muffled by something. There was a faint moaning in the dark, but Jack couldn't tell whom it was from. Panicked, she took a step forward and fell over a body.  
  
She reached over and gingerly touched the face. She felt the cold skin, the stubble and the warm blood; she knew instinctively it wasn't Riddick. She felt his arms come around her waist that was too thin and half carry half pull her away. There was a whistled and in a minute he hustled her into a metal cab and sat next to her.  
  
His voice was rough like she remembered it and it would have commentated her on anther occasion, but not this one. It was only a matter on minutes before the cab stopped again and Riddick ushered her out onto the pavement.  
  
He carried her up the steps and into a warm building. Nudging the door open with his hip, she took long strides into the bathroom and placed her roughly into a tub as he twisted the hot water tap and let it sluice over her body. It seemed to reverse whatever Lector had used for she began to have the tingling sensation of blood returning.  
  
Her eyesight cleared so she could see him now. He was just as she remembered. Still strong and dark. Still devastatingly handsome with the dark glittering eyes and firm mouth. He wasn't wearing his goggles, and later she realized that was how he could sense her.  
  
She heard him muttering something though she still couldn't make out his voice; she heard it and it gave her partial comfort. The warmth fluttered up her legs and into her stomach almost like the burn you get after drinking too much whiskey.  
  
"It's alright Jackie," He was saying softly though he knew she probably couldn't understand him yet. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" She was withering in the water, which was a good sign; she was feeling the heat that was enough to scald.  
  
Her lips became unfrozen and the heat too unbearable. She started to moan, softly at first, then louder until it began a half-scream. He lifted her out of the water and stripped away the wet clinging clothes.  
  
He pretended not to notice her lithe body and the interesting scar on her upper thigh, and wrapped her in a white towel. Her skin was turning the color of strawberries and her eyes were clear and wide.  
  
"Riddick," She croaked softly. He looked down at her as he placed her in the bed and stripped the blankets away to cover her bare skin. "What?" He asked almost brashly as he checked her for any serious cuts. "Why did you help me?" She asked.  
  
Riddick seemed to hesitate, he opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then simply brushed her damp hair away from her forehead and said "Go to sleep Jackie, you've had a long day"  
  
Making sure she was fast asleep, Riddick rose and paced the room slowly. Why had he helped her? He wasn't sure; he didn't even know what she had down and who was in fact the man that had been chasing her?  
  
He didn't know. All he knew was that when he saw the way Jack looked, he had the need to protect her. He needed to. She looked pretty; he had to admit to himself. The last time that he had seen her, she was little more then a girl, now she was a woman with delicate curves and under the dirt, an alluring scent.  
  
He settled himself in a chair that faced a steel-framed window and sighed as he rested his head on his fist. It was near one in the morning and sleep had begun to take over him. He slowly fell asleep, his dreams were a mix of color and sound, but in the middle of it all, he saw Jackie.  
  
She stood alone, looking lovely and innocent. He wanted to reach out and touch her but it felt like she was beyond his reach, like she was behind a wall of glass that he couldn't get through. It was like a foreshadowing of something to come. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
When she woke the next morning, Riddick was still in the chair, simply staring out the window that looked out over the wide silvery blue water that gleamed like a jewel in the early morning sun.  
  
She heard his deep breaths though she knew he wasn't sleeping. She said his name softly but he didn't hear her. He seemed as if he were some trace, just sitting stiffly in the black chair. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and saw that it was just past six in the morning.  
  
Pushing herself into an upright position and looked at him for what seemed the longest time until he turned and met her gaze. "Good morning," He mumbled. The blanket fell just under her breasts and Riddick pretended not to notice but he did. Jack held out a hand and beckoned him closer.  
  
He rose from the chair and went to the bedside were Jack barely held herself up with her limp arms. "I missed you," She said with a cough, her throat was so dry and scratched the simplest things were a chore. She saw what she thought might have been a smile, but as soon as it had come, it left.  
  
Her hair was a terrible mess, he noted to himself with a laugh, on fatherly instinct, reached out and brushed the tangles out of the watery soft hair. She looked up at him from under her long inky black lashes, an utterly feminine look. Though he realized that she must of have been 17 or 18 by then, he wondered how she learned such a sexual look.  
  
"If you're hungry," He began "There is a grocer on the corner, if you want I'll go down there and get you some breakfast" The thought of food made Jack's stomach bubble with excitement. She was starving but didn't want him to know that she hadn't eaten in 6 days. "Alright," She said and covered her mouth as she coughed. "What would you like?" She shrugged a thin shoulder. "I'll get whatever" He said and left.  
  
Now alone, Jack looked around what was the bedroom. The walls were high and stark white with only the flickering bulb and wide window letting in the light. Still weary, she slowly sat up and began to look for her clothes.  
  
Finding them neatly folded on the bathroom counter, she pulled them on and finger-brushed her hair. She looked closely into the musty and realized that her face was covered with a series of small bruises and cuts. Gingerly poking them with her pinky, she sighed sadly and moved away from the mirror.  
  
It was funny, Jack thought as she sat on the couch, had she always thought Riddick so handsome? He looked older but not tired which was hard to do. He was rock hard and still gave off the aurora of being dangerous. Very dangerous.  
  
She wasn't afraid of him though as she used to be. She couldn't explain why the light made him look like a man, like normal. She glanced over her shoulder and noted how bare the place looked, so void of color.  
  
Riddick returned a few minutes later carrying some brown paper bags in his arms. He cast her a far-off smile and went into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he banged an iron pan onto the gas stove. "Alright," A framed picture on the wall caught her eyes. She lifted it off the wall and looked at it closely and smiled.  
  
"What's this?" She asked as she held it out to him. He took it from her and sighed as he gazed at it almost fondly. It was he, years ago with a beautiful brunette. "It says the Phantom and Christine" Jack said confusedly. As if suddenly remembering she was there, replaced the picture on the wall and cracked an egg.  
  
"I used to be in theater," He admitted a little sheepishly. "That was the opening night of The Phantom of the Opera" Jack couldn't help the smile now. "You were the Phantom?" Riddick nodded and added pepper to the eggs. "Yes" He said shortly. Looking at the picture again, Jack focused on the girl with him.  
  
"What was her name?" She asked. He seemed to hesitate a moment before responding. "Eileen Bell" He said without looking at her or the picture. "She's beautiful," Jack said fondly as she gazed at the woman with mink brown hair and searing, almost smoldering brown eyes. "Yes, she was" Riddick said coldly.  
  
Though she knew when to leave something alone, Jack decided to press forward with the beautiful mystery known as Eileen Bell. "What happened to her?" Riddick sent her a bitter look and whipped the eggs with deft hands. "You don't want to know" He said and dropped the conversation.  
  
Jack didn't expect the toast, jam and eggs to taste like heaven, but they did. He sat silently as he watched her. He looked like he was in deep thought, but Jack could see the sadness in the dark beauty of his eyes. "So are you going to tell me why the man was chasing you?" Jack let the fork fall to the plate with a quite clatter.  
  
"I have something that Lector wanted, that's all" Riddick snorted. "Come on Jackie we all know there's always something more then that. What does he want?" Jack rolled her eyes and reached into her pockets and pulled out something wrapped in unbleached cloth. She opened it and handed him a glittering piece of star shaped ruby. It was heavy and warm in his hand and the size of a dollar coin.  
  
"What is it?" Riddick asked. Jack rolled her eyes. "It's the Dixit Inmaculis" When Riddick remained silent she continued. "It means Gods Mind, it has the power to bring life and death, I have it and Lector wants it" Riddick slid it back to her and she wrapped it and re-pocketed it. "Well," He said slowly. "I'll have to be sure not to get on your bad side then" and winked as he shoveled a fork of the hot eggs into his mouth and smiled. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three I know it's really short, sorry  
  
When the sink was washing the dishes and Riddick had gone into the shower though Jack wondered why, it wasn't like he had hair he needed to wash anyway. The doorbell buzzed, jolting Jack from her half slumber on the stark white couch.  
  
Since Riddick made no sign of getting out of the shower to answer the door, as soon as she drew the door open, a woman not much older then her, maybe 20-23 rushed in. She was definitely beautiful and smelled like peaches and honey.  
  
Her hair was the color of chocolate cherries and was piled onto her head with ornate twists and turns. "Where is he?" She hissed through her insultingly white teeth as her midnight blue eyes bore into Jack. If Jack didn't know any better, she thought that the new stranger could see into her soul.  
  
Jack pointed to the shower and the woman gave it a withering look and set her teeth. "Fine," The woman said, "I'll wait" She sat down in the small chair next to the couch and crossed her long ballerina legs. When Jack continued to look at the fuming beauty, the mysterious woman said. "Is there a problem Slick?" Jack slowly shook her head. "Then squat somewhere Slick you're making me nervous"  
  
Obediently, Jack sat on the white couch and the shower door slid open and Riddick stepped out. Still gleaming for the hot water, the mysterious woman practically pounced on him and absolutely covered him in kisses.  
  
He slowly peeled her away and raised an eyebrow at Jack who was silently staring at the both of them from the couch. "Jackie," He said as he cleared his throat. "This is my ex-girlfriend Artemis Monroe" Artemis smiled and Jack thought she resembled a feline. "Artemis," Jack said slowly as she eyed her. It would sound ridiculous to her later, but she was guarding her property.  
  
"What kind of name is that?" Jack asked. Artemis released her hair and it spilled down her back like a cherry waterfall. "Artemis was the Greek goddess of hunting. What kind of name is Jack?" Artemis ran her fingers through her hair, making it gleam in the light. Jack eyed her uneasily then turned her gave to Riddick  
  
"May I have a word with you?" She asked coldly. Before he responded, she rose and walked past him into the bedroom. Artemis watched him leave with her pretty eyes and began to gnaw, almost vicariously on her pinky nail. She didn't know Jack at all, but thought she seemed to be strong; she had a soft heart with a lot of scars.  
  
When Riddick closed the door behind him, Jack nearly attacked him. "Who is she?" She asked through clenched teeth. "Artemis Monroe..I told you" He said as if he were talking to a slightly slow 7-year old. "Don't give me that shit" To Riddick's knowledge, that was the first time he had heard Jack swear.  
  
"She's a friend of mine Jackie, what's the matter with you?" He raised a dark eyebrow and Jack settled on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. I just don't trust her. She has that Famke Jessen beauty thing going on and all but.I don't know.there's just something about her eyes I don't trust" Riddick shook his head and sighed. "I know there has been some controversy around Artemis, but she's really harmless. Give her a chance" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Jack didn't want to give Artemis a chance, she would have told Riddick so, but being in love, or being in love with love, was very fickle, and she didn't want to risk losing Riddick again, not when she had just gotten him back into her life. Yet Jack was still frustrated, how was she ever going to get Riddick to notice her when there was Miss Sex-on-legs strutting around the place and perching herself in Riddick's lap?  
  
She eyed herself in the dusty mirror hanging on the wall in the space between the narrow hall and the living room that was now knighted her room, and ran her fingers through her dark blonde hair. She wasn't ugly at all, big pretty green eyes, porcelain skin only know spoiled by the fading bruises and men said she had legs for weeks and months. So what did Artemis have that she didn't? Jack wondered this as she tilted her head from side to side as if to observe herself at different angles. Well curves for one thing, Jack noted dully, and a name that actually belong to not only a girl, but a Greek goddess as well.  
  
Jack didn't know why she was obsessing over what Riddick thought of her; there were plenty of men who would have been thrilled to go to bed with her. There was something about Riddick, besides that fact that up to date he had saved her life four times, appealed to her, every little emotion that flickered over his face, most of the time it was annoyance, but sometimes in those precious moments was happiness, like how he looked in the picture with Eileen, when he saw Artemis in the small "living room", or when he looked at Carolyn Fry all those years ago.  
  
Telling herself it didn't matter; Jack turned from the dusty mirror and pushed the fancy notion of Riddick feelings an inkling of sexual desire for her, Jack spun around on her heels and nearly ran head on into Artemis, who was in fact pretty much the last person she wanted to see right then. "Excuse me, but I don't believe I invited you in here. Please leave" Jack said coldly, icily measuring Artemis up. "Excuse me," Artemis returned with the same measure of ice in her voice that was edging onto sarcasm, "But I don't believe you own this house, so in fact you have no say in where I can and cannot go"  
  
Jack made a move to brush past her but Artemis shifted her stance and blocked Jack's exit, pushing her away almost forcefully, she continued. "Look if I ever come into your house when you own one you can kick my ass but right now I'm not in your house and you are going to listen to me, and listen very well" Jack only blinked at her as if she had never been spoken to that way before. She might have nor have, she couldn't remember. "Now I get that you have all this sexual tension with Riddick, I'm picking up seriously heavy vibes from you the minute I walked through that door, also as soon as I walked through the door you labeled me a threat to you, now why?"  
  
It took a minute for Jack to be able to open her mouth to speak and when she did; her mouth was too dry to make any noise except for a rusty little squeak "You know what?" Artemis continued before Jack could try again. "It doesn't matter, because part of me already knows why. Have you told Riddick you want him?"  
  
Now Jack did find her voice. "No, and I'm never going to" A small smile crossed Artemis's face and Jack's insides began to squirm a little. "Why not?" Artemis asked her calmly. "Because," Jack began slowly "He's not interested in me, he's into you" Artemis threw her head back and laughed and shook back her amazing mane of dark red hair and beamed a pretty smile at Jack. "Why do you think that he's not interested in you?" Jack turned her face away from Artemis to pay attention too a chipmunk that was nibbling on a piece of something and taking its time eyeing Jack and Artemis. If Jack didn't know better, she could swear that the chipmunk was laughing at her.  
  
"Because," She began. "I'm not what guys call beautiful". Artemis scoffed and grabbed Jack by the hand. "That's total fucking bullshit, come here" She said and pulled her to the same mirror that Jack had been gazing in the moment before. "Now," Artemis said, centering Jack in the center of the mirror. "Tell me what you see" Jack cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. "I see a skinny little nobody, with no past and no future" Artemis shook her head and brushed at Jack's delicate dark blonde hair. "I'll tell you what Riddick sees. He's sees an amazing and fiery young woman who's had more then her share of life's shit"  
  
Jack didn't want to think on it, but as Artemis walked to the door and pulled it open, Jack couldn't help but wonder if what Artemis had said was true. Her growling stomach brought her out of her thoughts as she pressed her palm to her belly. She turned and walked out the door as Artemis had done and wandered down the narrow hall. She went into the kitchen and busied herself by tearing up the piece of bread her held in her hand and eating the crust first. Riddick came in a minute later, looked at the pieces of discarded bread on the counter and back up to Jack, and laughed. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"What?" Jack asked a little apprehensively as she looked at Riddick. "Nothing, you're just so adorable" She raised a dark honey eyebrow and her mouth formed into a sexy little pout. "I wanna take you out tonight" She could only stare at him. "I don't think that's a very good idea" Riddick was still chuckling. "Why not?" "Well, for one Peter Lector is still looking for me" Riddick shook his head. "Don't worry about him, come out with me?" As if in a stupor, she nodded and Riddick grinned and turned out of the room.  
  
As soon as Jack was sure Riddick was gone, she rushed to find Artemis. She was sitting on what might have been a porch with a smoking cigarette between her fingers, puffing on it lazily into the cold air. Jack pulled the door open and Artemis looked over her shoulder with her startling clear dark blue eyes. "What can I do for ya darling?" She asked languidly. "Riddick said he wanted to take me out tonight," Jack said a little breathlessly. Artemis grinned showing the perfect teeth. "Good job lass, what do you need me for?" Jack paused for a minute. "I need you to make me beautiful"  
  
When Artemis only stared at Jack, she continued nervously. "Well I hear that you do make-up and stuff like that and I was wondering if-" Artemis cut her off with the raising of a tapered finger. "Sure, but I'm used to working with people a lot more dreadful then you" Jack didn't know to if she should smile or not, but waited for Artemis to continue. "But I'll do it" She said as she stubbed out the cigarette out and rose from the chair and eyed Jack up and down slowly. "I know exactly what we need to do, all we need is a car" Artemis started back into the warm apartment when Jack stopped her.  
  
"Um, I don't have a lot of money, and by not a lot I mean none, at all" Artemis laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I got connections" She took Jack by the hand and nearly dragged her through the glass panel door. She trotted to keep up with Artemis's strides that ate up the ground and Jack was very impressed that someone could actually move that fast in heels like ice picks. "We're going out Rich" Artemis called before going through the front door and Jack in tow and slammed the door behind them so that some of the scarce pictures rattled on the walls.  
  
Artemis hailed a cab that nearly plowed into the cold sidewalk to pick her up. She typed the address into the little computer so fast that Jack didn't have time to read it and soon the cab began moving, jockeying for positions in the traffic that was clogging the streets. Artemis instructed Jackie to relax but she doubted she could, she was too nervous about where they were going, what was going to happen when they get there and everything else that it implied.  
  
About 10 minutes of the gentle hum of the car, they pulled up in front of a building Jack thought she had recognized but couldn't remember. Artemis slipped the money into the little tray that popped out and the doors swung open as if they were on springs. As Artemis climbed out of the cab and onto the sidewalk, Jack noticed a long thick scar long healed crossing Artemis's back. She made a mental note to ask her about it sometime later. As Artemis opened the door of the glossy building Jack's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Wow," The single word escaped her numb lips. Clothes were hanging on silk covered hangers on stainless steel racks. Soft music was playing from invisible speakers hidden in the high walls. It was a combination of a cello and a high, sad sounding Irish flute. Artemis went straight to a purple-gray top that was almost a toga. She immediately shoved it into Jack's arms and for a minute, Jack continued shoving it right back. It was definitely something she would never ever wear, something she would never think of wearing. "Jack come on, just try it and if you don't like it we'll find something else for you ok?" Artemis said and Jack nodded reluctantly.  
  
In the slim dressing room, Jack eyed herself in the mirror that was glaring with the bright lights around the small space. The top slipped over her like water and the front dipped into a deep V, giving a peek of her small breasts that Jack grew more disdainful of every day. The sides however, were a very different matter. For one thing, there weren't any. The material slinky sleek material had been shorn away and stitched so that her lithe sides were exposed to anyone who passed by, she ran her fingers over her ribs which she could plainly see and sighed, damn it, the top did look good on her.  
  
She stepped out of the dressing room and flinched under Artemis's inspecting gaze. "You look amazing," She said at a instance and Jack let a sigh she didn't know she was holding in. "We need to get you some jeans, shoes, and of course your hair and make-up" Jack was about to open her mouth to protest. "Oh shut up," Artemis said a little hotly. "You'll do as I say," She said with a thin smile as she pointed a smile to Jack and beckoned her to follow her to the racks and rows of jeans.  
  
Half an hour passed and Jack was laden with jeans and a pair of shoes that she doubted she could ever stand comfortably in. She decided that as soon as the night was over and Artemis had gone back to where ever she had come from, Jack was going to take a mallet to them. Artemis directed her up a long spiral of a staircase while she disappeared through a dark doorway. Jack climbed the stairs and settled onto a couch that was as uncomfortable as it was exquisitely beautiful.  
  
People were milling about and they didn't pay any attention to Jack which was pretty much fine with her. She didn't know how long she sat there for but Artemis emerged from the long shiny hallway wearing thin white gloves that a hairdresser wore and motioned for Jack to follow her. Jack's feet were being to ache dully but she was determined not to complain. Artemis sat Jack into a sleek black chair, pulled out an assortment of gleaming metal instruments, and made Jack gulp. "Oh do grow up," Artemis said with a laugh as she ran her free hand through Jack's hair.  
  
"You're hairs really fine," She said and picked up a toothy comb. "You don't dye your hair do you?" She asked and nodded when Jack shook her head. "I didn't think so, well that's gonna change today I suppose".  
  
She barked at an assistant to bring a bowl of dye in a color Jack didn't recognize and waited impatiently until the mousy little thing brought it to her side. She dipped the thick brush in the dye like an artist getting ready to create a masterpiece. The smell almost made Jack's eyes run but the smell didn't seem to bother Artemis, or if she did she was good at disguising it. While the color was still setting in her hair, Artemis pulled out a pair of gleaming silver scissors and began to cut great layers of her hair off, giving it a chopped funky look.  
  
After waiting about an hour while the dye set and Artemis perfected the cuts, Jack leaned back and began to worry about the night to come. What did he mean when he said he wanted to take her out? It couldn't be a date, men like Riddick weren't into her, they wanted loose easy women and in the back of her mind, she felt ashamed of comparing Artemis, especially when she was helping her so much.  
  
When she had her hair thoroughly washed and conditioned, she inspected herself in the mirror. Her hair was 5 different shades of blonde and it was cut in a choppy funky way and she loved it absolutely. "I bought you something," Artemis said as she moved to retrieve something from her purse. Jack looked away from the mirror long enough to stare at Artemis. "You don't need to get me anything. If anything I should be getting you something, you're making me feel bad about all this" "Shush," Artemis said and handed Jack a thick black necklace made of onyx. "Wear it with the shirt and jeans tonight, you'll kill him. Not that you won't anyway, you look fantastic"  
  
They walked out of the store, Jack receiving stares all the way from men and secretly loving it. She was still wearing the slightly baggy shirt and ripped jeans, but they didn't seem to care at all. They walked back to the apartment, both of their arms filled with bags and little boxes. "Now go straight into that thing he calls a bathroom and get dressed and do the make-up exactly like I told you ok? Smoke on the eyes fire on the lips" Jack nodded and still couldn't believe all this was happening so fast.  
  
Jack did as Artemis said and pulled in the new clothes and put the make-up on first so not to flack any of the make-up onto the new precious clothes. She could hear Artemis chattering with Riddick and her heart began racing in her chest. She slipped the shirt and struggled into the jeans that gripped to her skin and tiny but. She played with her hair so it fell the way she wanted and open the door slowly before perching herself on the ice- pick heel shoes.  
  
Riddick and Artemis were talking in the hallway and Jack was glad that his back was to her. Over his shoulder, she could see Artemis and raised a questioning eyebrow. When Artemis only grinned, Riddick turned and his mouth fell open so far that it nearly touched the floor. "Holy shit," Was all he could manage to get out and Artemis grinned even wider. "What the hell are you wearing all that fucking paint on your face. Go wash it off, if I wanted a hooker I'd go to Mai Street" 


End file.
